In conventional electrical power distribution, a bus bar is a length of material or bar of copper, brass or aluminum that conducts electricity as part of a switchboard or other electrical apparatus. A bus bar may be an electrical conductor, configured to maintain a specific voltage and capable of carrying a high current, typically used to make a common connection between several circuits in a system. Solid state electronics may generate heat at die interfaces and attachment locations during operation. This heat may result in thermal expansion of components. The heat dissipated by a bus bar and its thermal expansion may be a limiting design factor and/or an important system design consideration.